Such a repeating weapon is known from DE 43 05 700 C1. In this publication, the locking bolt and a locking case, arranged concentrically around this locking bolt, are arranged within a bolt holder that can move on a system block. Through the locking case embodied as an expanding casing, the locking bolt provided with an expanding cone can be locked in a closed position. In such repeating rifles, the cartridge chamber is usually embodied such that the case bottom and the extractor groove of the cartridge project out of the cartridge chamber toward the rear when the cartridge is inserted. The locking bolt contains at its front end a bolt head with a front annular collar, which encloses the end of the cartridge projecting rearward out of the cartridge chamber in the locked position of the locking bolt. In this way, protection against elevated gas pressure is achieved. The annular collar of the bolt head is dimensioned so that safety is guaranteed even at a significantly elevated gas pressure.
Typically, weapons undergo extensive testing before sale in order to ensure the reliability of their safety even under exceptional conditions. In these tests, the maximum usable gas pressure is also significantly exceeded in order to test the stability of the weapon and to be able to exclude safety risks as much as possible. Nevertheless, improper handling or the use of defective or improperly loaded ammunition can lead to damage to the weapon and sometimes even to personal injury. Severely exceeded gas pressure due to improperly loaded ammunition represents a danger for all weapons.
The problem of the invention is to create a repeating weapon which exhibits even more improved safety against elevated gas pressure.